Diabolik Idols
by Mythgirl411
Summary: The Sakamki and Mukami brothers have sisters. These sisters are idols. One day they are told they will be having guests. Idol guests Can these girls keep their brothers in line while watching STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT carefully? We'll see. Come with me on an adventure.


**Hi low everyone. So this is my first story on here. I have multiple stories on Wattpad. This is going to be a crossover of Uta No Prince Sama and Diabolik Lovers. The Sakamaki brothers and Mukami brothers live together. The Sakamaki brothers have three sisters. The Mukami brothers have two. These sisters get along really well and are an idol group together. They also mellow their brothers out. When they meet Starish and Quartet Night things get crazy. When the two groups, plus Nanami, stay in the mansion for a bit in order to work on a joint concert with Night Love, the girls' group, things become worse. Can these sisters control what is going on around them? We'll see. Come with me on an adventure. I don't own Diabolik Lovers or Uta No Prince Sama. Enjoy.**

 _Sophie pov_

I sat by the window in my room and sighed. My long hair was back in a braid. I had on a pair of jean shorts, a dark blue tank top, and black boots.

My name is Sophie Sakamaki. I am a vampire as are my siblings. My sisters and I are a idol group. Physically I appear 23. I have black hair and ocean blue eyes. I have two full siblings and twelve half siblings. First is my immediate younger brother Shu. He physically appears 19. He has orange blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He is lazy and is usually listening to music. Because of this he has a good ear and usually helps me with music. Next is my only other full sibling, Reiji. He physically appears 18. He has black hair and red eyes. He is very uptight, except when I'm around him, and wears glasses. The three of us are from one mother. The next siblings are quadruplets. They physically appear 17. First is Ayato. He has red hair and light green eyes. He is proud and very stubborn. After him is Maiko. She has red hair with violet highlights and red eyes. She can be very timid but can be very stubborn. After her is Latio. He has red hair and dark green eyes. He is a pervert and flirt. Last of the quadruplets is Kanato. He has purple hair and violet eyes. He is very childlike and has a bad temper. After the quadruplets come the youngest of us purebloods, Sumiko and Subaru. They physically appear 16. Subaru and Sumiko have white hair and blood red eyes. The next six are former humans and our half-siblings. First are Ruki and Rie. They both physically appear 19. They have black hair and white tips/highlights and blue grey eyes. Ruki is stubborn, proud, and not someone who talks very much. Rie helps me with duties. She is usually very kind and has a gentle nature. But she can become very vicious if anyone harms her family. Next is Yuma. He has dark brown hair and golden eyes. He physically appears 18. He has a temper and doesn't like aristocrats. After him are Akemi and Azusa. They physically appear 17. They both have blueish black hair and grey eyes. They are both quiet and timid. Last is Kou. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He physically appears 16. He has two sides. He can be sweet, loving, and kind. The other side of him is evil and sadistic.

The five of us girls are an idol group known as Night Love.

Suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Phie. I have some news."  
"What is it Katie?" I asked our manager.  
"You have an opportunity to do a joint concert with two other groups."  
"What two groups?"  
"Starish and Quartet Night."  
"Okay. I'll tell the girls."  
"There is one other thing. I will be putting the two groups in your home for a little bit."  
"What?!"  
"You have plenty of room right?"  
"Katie that is not the problem. You know what is."  
"Look. I wish I could have found a better way but I couldn't. The media and everyone, frankly, wonders why you all seem to stay away from everyone. Just get through this and you'll be fine."  
"Fine. This isn't going to be easy Katie."  
"You'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll be by tomorrow with the two groups."

After I hung up I sighed. Two arms wrapped around me suddenly.  
"You okay sister?" I grinned. Only my youngest brother would do this.  
"I'm fine Subaru. Thanks for asking."  
"It's nothing. So. What's wrong? We could hear your shout." I sighed.  
"Let me get the others. I have something to tell you all."

After everyone was gathered I told them what was going on.  
"What?!" My brothers yelled. The girls stayed silent. Rie sighed and spoke.  
"We knew this was going to happen eventually. Katie is right. We do draw a lot of attention."  
"Still. Humans in this house?" Ruki said. I chuckled.  
"We can't help it. Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be fine. The problem is you all. No feeding off of them. I am serious." My brothers stared at me then sighed. Sumiko snickered.  
"She's right. We can't have our little secret getting out."  
"We'll behave."  
" You better. Because if you don't I'd hate to think what would happen to you." My brothers shivered.

My temper was well known. I did not have mercy on anyone who misbehaved. Even my brothers. This comes from having to raise my siblings. Sometimes being strict is what is needed.

"When are they coming?" Reiji asked me.  
"Tomorrow."  
"Well. We have work to do."

We all got ready for our guests. This was going to be an interesting visit.

 **Alright. Done with the first chapter. Hope you enjoy. Adios Amigos. See you soon.**


End file.
